Let Not Your Heart Be Troubled
by ilovecarlospena93
Summary: Kendall Knight was popular, a hockey prodigy, and everyone loved him. But he had a BIG secret. Could Carlos Garcia, a once loner from California, draw out what Kendall's been hiding for so long? SLASH! KENLOS!
1. Chapter 1

_HI EVERYBODY! I am back! Some of you might know me as the author of the in-progress FF, "Big Time Oops", and I am going to be updating that, but this story idea popped into my head, and I couldn't let it go... I really realllllllyyyyy hope you enjoy, and I am super excited about this story! Let me know what you all think!_

_I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the four beautiful boys. :( _

Let Not Your Heart Be Troubled

_**Kendall...**_

Kendall Knight never lacked in the area of popularity. Was he the most popular kid in his school, no, but everyone knew his name. The girls fell at his feet, he was a God-send to the hockey team, and he could sing. Eveyone loved him. But there was one thing no one knew about the boy. He was gay. Too scared to come out, Kendall walked around the school like all his guy friends did, looking at girls, rating how they were in bed, and Kendall wasn't lying. He did know how they were in bed. A guy has needs, and since he had admitted to no one that he liked guys, he had sex with women just for release and a warm body to hold through the night, trying to chase away the immense alone feeling he held inside. Whenever he did, it made him feel awful, because he was just using these girls, and they thought they could finally be the first girl Kendall was in a relationship with. He had never had a girlfriend. He has slept with a lot of girls, but never had he taken them out on a date, or acknowledged what had happened after they had sex. But most of all, he had sex with them so no one would be suspicious.

It was senior year, though, and Kendall had promised himself that he would come out about his sexuality sometime this year. It scared the hell out of him. He knew what happened to the guys that admitted they were gay. Like Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. They have been a couple since tenth grade, but it has made them the center of a lot of cruel practical jokes. Like the time that Conner Hayes put a hidden camera in Logan's room, which recorded Logan and James having sex, and Conner posted it on everyone's Twitter and Facebook. And everyone laughed at them. When they would walk down the halls, a student would start humping the nearest object saying stuff like, "Your ass feels so tight". Kendall had never been a part of the teasing, but he had never done anything to stop it either. His heart went out to these guys, and he wished he would get the courage to talk to them. To ask the questions he ached to know the answers to. To maybe make a difference with how everyone treated them. To have friends around like him. One day.

"Yo, Ken-dog, what up my man?" Dustin greeted the blonde haired boy, holding his hand out for them to do their signature handshake. Kendall accepted it, then pulled his best friend in for a quick hug.

"Not much, how 'bout you?" Kendall asked, leaning up against his locker.

"Excited about tonight's game! You nervous?"

"Nah, not really, we're playing the Badgers, we've been beating them since Kindergarten." Kendall shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the kids walking up and down the hall. Nerd, jock, ditz, douchebag, nerd, geek, idiot, nice kid, little miss sunshine,...whoa. Kendall blinked a couple of times, then did a double take. Walking towrds him was by far one of the most beautiful men that resided on this planet. Kendall swallowed hard as time seemed to slow down. He wore a purple hoodie that was unzipped with the hood framing his beautiful face, the sleeves shoved up to his elbows, a dark gray converse shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, with purple shoes that matched his hoodie. And oh my gosh, his caramel colored skin made goosbumps rise on Kendall's arms and neck. He had kind brown eyes, an easy smile, and oh god-those lips, but a stride that screamed "I'm new here, and am feeling insecure". Kendall blindly smacked in Dustin's direction, until he made contact,

"Wha-?" Dustin said not tearing his eyes away from his cell phone.

"Who's that?" Dustin looked up long enough to see who Kendall was pointing at.

"Oh. I think his name is...Alejandro Lopez? Somethin' like that. He's new."

"Figured, since I never seen him before." Kendall could not take his eyes off him, and his body screamed at him to go to him, but his feet felt glued to the floor. His breathing felt heavy, his chest constricted, and a slightly dizzy feeling flew around inside his head. He grasped at courage like straw, but it slipped through his fingers everytime, every breath. But fate had other plans, because as soon as the boy was walking in front of Kendall, they made eye contact, and the books the boy was carrying slipped out of his arms landing with multiple loud, "THUD-s". Kendall geared into auto-pilot mode, and kneeled down helping him pick up his book.

"Shit, I can be so damn clumsy." The new kid grumbled.

"Hey, no problem, have seen tons worse." Kendall smiled. Once all the books were retrieved, and again in the Alejandro kid's arms, Kendall stuck his hand out,

"I'm Kendall Knight, by the way." The raven haired boy smiled, and glanced down at the books.

"I'd shake your hand, Kendall, but..." Kendall looked down and started mentally kicking himself.

"Oh yeah, duh. Want some help?" The shorter boy happily lightened his load, letting Kendall take some of the books.

"Yeah, and I'm looking for my locker, actually. 218?"

"Oh that's not far away from here." They started walking, and the awkward silence was overwhelming to Kendall.

"So...I never did get your name?" Kendall asked, even though Dustin had already told him what it was.

"Oh, sorry, man! Carlos Garcia. Today is my first day." _Dustin...For reals? Alejandro? Ughh._

"I kinda figured. This is Minnesota for crying out loud, and a small town to boot. New people stick out around here."

"Yeah, it's really different from where I came from."

"Oh yeah? Where'd you move from?"

"Los Angeles."

"Dude, no shit? You moved here? From friggin' LA?"

"Yeah, my Dad is a cop, and my mom is pregnant, and they wanted little Garcia to be raised in a quieter place. So he transferred, and here we are. " Carlos said with a shrug.

"Wow. Then this is quite the culture shock to you. Are you going insane with the quiet?"

"Fuck yes! And I'm bored out of my brain, and so far you are my only friend."

_Holy crap holy crap holy crap!_ _He said we're friends!_ Kendall was squealing in his head, but fought to not let it show on his demeanor.

"So we're friends?" He asked nonchalantly. Carlos smiled,

"Yeah, I think so. I find people are a lot nicer here. Which is cool, 'cause I was kind of a loner at my old school."

"Really? Why?"

"...Just reasons."

"Ok...Well, here's your locker." Kendall said pointing at the metal box.

"Sweet. Thanks so much, Kendall." Carlos said. "Can you hold the rest of these so I can open my locker?"

Kendall took the other books, and watched Carlos fiddle with the padlock. He couldn't help but stare at the Latino's ass, it was just so perfect.

"Alrighty, I can take those back." Carlos said, jarring Kendall from his thoughts. When he placed the books in his locker, Kendall cleared his throat.

"Hey, can I take a look at your schedule?"

"Oh sure, let me get it." Carlos dug around in his pocket and pulled out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper, and handed it to him. Looking over it, Kendall was practically giddy with excitement.

"We are in physics, calculus, and creative writing together. Sweet!"

"Cool! You can show me where they are!" Carlos beamed. God, that boy took Kendall's breath away. How the hell was he a loner back in Cali? What a bunch of shit heads!

"Yeah. And what are you doing after school?" Kendall asked, as Carlos shut his locker door.

"Nothing, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you say we are friends, I think we should get to know eachther better. How about a movie over at my house after school?"

"Dude, yeah, that sounds awesome! Maybe Minnesota isn't so bad after all."

"Great, let me put your number in my cellphone, and I'll text you." As they finished getting eachother's numbers in their phones, the bell rang, signaling for their first class. Kendall pointed him in the direction of the Home Room, and they went their separate ways. Kendall's phone dinged about a minute later.

_"See you at physics! ;D"_

Kendall's heart stopped when he saw it was from Carlos, and the biggest, goofiest smile graced the young boy's face.

_"Sounds good, can't wait till movie time! Hunger Games?"_

_"Hell ya! Team Peeta! :P"_

Kendall wondered if it was unusal that he was already head over heels in love with this boy. Yeah, probably was, guess it's a good thing he didn't give a shit.

_SOOOO, watcha all think? Good, bad, ok? It will get better, I promise! Logan and James will be incorporated into the next chapter, and it will get...steamy. But in later chapters! Hope you all love! REVIEW! Pwease! *puppy dog eyes* _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: I love writing! It is such a great stress reliever!**

**Anywayyyyy, sooooooooooo... I don't know, honestly, I don't have anything to say...So I guess read on!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, blah blah blah...**

_**Kendall...**_

Nothing could have prepared him for the feelings he was internalizing right now. Kendall Knight stood in the empty bathroom at school staring at his reflection, watching his chest heave in and out, wondering just how he got himself into this mess. This was not in his plans. No, his biography that he had written in his head did not involve him falling in love with a guy the first day he met said guy.

"Carlos." Kendall whispered, tasting the name, letting it roll off his tongue. It felt like velvety honey, laced with arsenic. Like if he let himself love this boy, it was going to be the death of him.

"Damnit Kendall!" He cursed himself, placing his hands on eaither side of the sink in front of him, glaring at himself, mentally beating himself upside the head, screaming, "YOU STUPID BOY!"

How did Carlos make him feel this way? Why were these emotions making it impossible for Kendall to think? Even the simple act of breathing transformed into a task that was practically impossible to accomplish. He reached a shaky hand down and turned on the faucet, watching the water stream into the sink. Cupping his hands, he let the cool liquid splash his face, ferverently hoping it would wash the day away. Turning the tap off, Kendal yanked a few paper towels out of the holder, dried his face, and took one last look at himself in the mirror. Shooting himself a half-hearted smile, Kendall exited his safe haven.

It was time for physics. It was time for Kendall to face _him _again. The walk was a short one, a few hundred yards, and he decided to skip the drama of standing outside the door, building up the gull to walk in. No, he wasn't letting himself be that weak. With his head held high, Kendall strode into the room, hoping he was giving off an air of confidence, and not showing the insecurity he was feeling.

"Kendall, how's it going today?" Mr. Bitters asked, smiling at the boy. Kendall was one of his favorite students, and why would he not be? He got straight A's and actually paid attention.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Kendall responded, shouldering his backpack.

"Good, good, very excited about tonight's game!"

_**SHIT!**_

How could he have forgotten!? Dustin and him were just talking about it that morning too, mere minutes before meeting Carlos. And now he had made movie plans. Fuck it all to hell!

"You and me both, sir!" Kendall fained a smile, really thinking of the best way to break the news to Carlos that his only friend in Minnesota was ditching him because of a stupid hockey game that was a guaranteed win. Some days, like today, Kendall really hated being team captain.

"You'll do great! Now, we have a new kid in class today, Carlos Garcia. Have you met?"

Kendall's heart began to flutter at the mention of that name. That intoxicating, beautiful, amazing, infuriating name.

"Yeah, we met in the hall this morning." Kendall said flippitly, silently wondering if Bitters could hear his pounding heart.

"Great, I wanted you to sit with him today, help him out and show him the ropes. Could you do that?"

"Ummm...Well. Yeah. Sure, I guess." Kendall said, absent-mindedly reaching a hand up to massage the back of his neck.

"Fantastic! He's sitting right over there!"

Kendall's feet began to carry him across the room, and he found himself wondering at what point his brain had told them to move. He doesn't recall giving the command. It felt as though the room transformed into a panoramic scene, kids on all sides of him, staring at him, and there was Carlos, that cliched light at the end of the tunnel, smiling widely at his approaching friend. Kendall could not get over his smile. Pearly white teeth, framed by perfect lips, and dimples that would have appeared childish on anyone else, but were perfectly sexy on him. And Kendall was amazed that when his mouth smiled, his eyes did too. His mocha brown eyes danced with a light Kendall had never witnessed, and all he hoped was that it was him making that Latino's eyes shine.

As he got closer and closer, Kendall became more and more self concious. He felt as though he could hear his classmates whisper to one another.

_"Look at Kendall, he is soooo in love with the new kid!"_

_"Kendall is gay, didn't you know that?"_

_"He is just like James and Logan. A FAG!"_

He felt like screaming, but he knew that they weren't really talking, it was just his head getting the better of him. He closed the distance between himself and Carlos, and flopped down in the seat next to him like he had not a care in this world.

"Hey, Kendall! Long time no talk to!" Carlos beamed.

"Yeah, did you miss me?" Kendall asked jokingly, waggling his eyebrows at his newfound friend.

"I almost fainted from being apart!" Carlos stated dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehand, rolling his eyes back in his head, pretending to swoon.

"Wow. I befriended a looney tune!" Kendall quipped, reaching into his backpack for his physics textbook. _No, I befriended the hottest guy in the state of Minnesota!_

"Sorry, I should have warned you! It's better you know now. By the way, when Mr. Bitters said he was going to pair me with someone in the class, I was so worried I was going to get a total girly-girl who did nothing but chew her gum obnoxiously loud, twirl her hair, and giggle. I am so glad it's you!"

"Watch it Garcia, I have gum in my backpack, and my hair is long enough to twirl, and I don't advertise it but..." Kendall leaned in for the dramatic effect, and whispered, "I have a pretty rockin' giggle when provoked."

Carlos threw his head back and laughed until he held his stomach. Kendall couldn't help but longingly stare at the boy's exposed neck, imagining that he had his head thrown back in pleasure, instead of laughter, and was moaning loudly as Kendall licked and nipped at his adam's apple.

"_Shit."_ Kendall mumbled under his breath, feeling his jeans get tighter. Head out of the gutter, Knight!

"Shit what?"

Kendall snapped his head to look at Carlos,

"Huh-?"

"You said shit. Shit what?" Carlos had his head cocked to the side, looking expectantly at his friend.

"Oh...Ummm, I just remembered I have a hockey game tonight, so..."

"The movie thing won't work out. That's cool." Carlos shrugged, looking a little down.

"You should come to the game!" Kendall blurted out, feeling like an ass for ditching Carlos.

"Yeah? I've never been to a hockey game before!" Carlos answered thoughtfully.

"Really? Then you HAVE to come!" Kendall grabbed Carlos' arm, not realizing what he was doing till he felt his beautifully tanned skin under his pale hand. Kendall gulped, feeling electricity shoot up his arm, awakening every nerve ending in his body.

"Sure, why not?" Carlos passed Kendall a mega-watt smile that melted his heart.

"Great! Way better than watching the _Hunger Games_!"

"I don't know about that..." Carlos grinned, biting his lower lip.

"C'mon, man, you can stare at Katniss some other day!"

"What makes you think it's Katniss I'd be staring at?" Carlos responded, tapping his pencil on the desk in front of him. Time stopped for Kendall. Could it be? No. No, it can't be. Carlos couldn't be...gay. Could he? Kendal's mind wanders back to the text...

_..."Hell ya! Team Peeta! :P"..._

Oh. My. God. It all clicked. Him saying he was a loner at his old school, his not wanting a girl to be his physics partner, and his latest comment. Carlos Garcia is gay.

"Carlos, what do you mean by that?"

"Ok, let's get started everyone!" Mr. Bitters anounces from the front of the classroom.

Carlos just smiled and winked at him.

Holy shit, was there a chance for Kendall?

_**Yayy! I really liked how this chapter turned out! Oh, and disregard my A/N from the previous chapter, I had mentioned something about Logan and James being in this chapter, but I changed things around a little. **_

_**So what did you all think? Good? I hope so! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! It is my drug!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, when I'm fired up about a story, I tend to update a lot...like a lot a lot. And I'm fired up about this story, so I need y'alls help. To keep my fired up, you have to review! Review=Update. Simple!**

**So, this chapter is going to have Jagan action in it! *applause applause applause* They are my other favorite pairing. Kenlos is my #1, Jagan is #2. Yup. I love those boys!**

**Anyway, I'll get on with it!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASE!**

**I don't own BTR, no copyright infringement intended.**

**And just an FYI, this is going to be a mostly Kendall based fic, me narrating it from his POV.**

_**Kendall...**_

Physics was hell. Is there anything worse than hell? Because if there is, it might more aptly describe the past hour of Kendall's life. The stupid thing was, it was fucking amazing at the same time! This is the problem with Carlos, Kendall had come to realize, he made him feel like glorious shit, _**CONSTANTLY**_. Happy, sad, happy, sad, happy, FREAKIN' OUT, happy, sad, ect. And this was constantly. And they had just met that morning. He was going to die. Simple as that, Carlos would be the death of Kendall Knight.

What happened, you are asking? Oh, let me explain.

Everything would have been perfect except for the fact the Carlos had his leg glued to Kendall's the whole time, and spent half of the class with a hand rested on the blonde's thigh. Kendall kept reminding himself that Carlos thought of him as a friend, and he was doing a good job at keeping the looming lust at bay, until...

"Kendall, when is this class going to be over?" Carlos whispered roughly, his lips brushing the shell of Kendall's ear while speaking.

Kendall nearly came in his pants.

"_fuckkk."_ Kendall growled, low and deep.

"What's wrong." Carlos whispered again, making Kendall bite his lip so hard, he was sure he drew blood.

_I'm hard is hell, that is what's wrong!_

"Forgot a homework assignment at home." Kendall lied. What was he supposed to say? The truth? Not going to happen.

"Alright, class, that is enough for today! The lunch bell is about to ring. Remember we have that big paper coming up next week on inertia. Enjoy your day!" Mr. Bitters concluded, the students hopping up from their chairs. Kendall stayed put. He couldn't move, well he could, but he would just be really embarassed if he did. Carlos stood, and stretched, his shirt pulling up effectivly exposing his smooth stomach. Kendall groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This new kid was going to drive Kendall insane with sexual frustration, and the irony of it all, Carlos didn't even realize what he was doing to him.

"You coming, buddy?" He innocently asked, giving Kendall's shoulder a squeeze.

_Oh, I'll come, you touch my one more friggin' time, and I will shove you down on your knees right here right now, and come all over your face! _

Kendall realized that that was not the best thought to think at the time. It only made him harder.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Bitters for a minute. I'll catch up with you at the cafeteria."

"Ok, I'll save you a seat!" Carlos said happily, bounding out of the room. As soon as he left, Kendall let his head hit the desk, breathing deeply, and telling himself to calm down.

"You ok, Kendall?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Yeah, not feeling great this second, but I'll be fine." Kendall reassured, smiling weakly.

"Do you want me to get the school nurse? We can't have the star of the hockey team sick the night of a game." Bitters looked genuinely concerened. To Kendall it was just affirmation that the only reason everyone loved him so much was because he could thwack a little black disk into a net.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just going to sit here a minute, and I'll be okay."

"You want some company?"

"No!" Kendall said a little too quickly, "I mean, thank you, but I'd really just like to sit here quietly for a minute." Bitters nodded his head, patted the boy on the back and walked away.

Kendall started to relax, and it only took a couple of minutes for him to be standing comfortably. Now off to lunch. He wondered how Carlos was going to sexually rile him up there. He stepped into the cafeteria, scanning the room for his friend, and was shocked to see who he was sitting with.

"Dude, what's up!" Kendall's friend Dak came up to him, playfully punching at the other boy's arm.

"Not much." Kendall said tersly, not really feeling up to hanging out with Dak. He was a cool enough kid, it's just he can get really annoying.

"Come sit with me and Dust." Dak threw his arm around Kendall's shoulders, leading him towards their table. Kendall ducked out from underneath his heavy arm, and shook his head.

"Nah, man, not today. I've been put in charge of the new kid. Gotta go sit with him." For the time today, Kendall lied through his teeth, but Dak couldn't know about his feelings for Carlos, because if Dak knew, everybody would know by the end of lunch.

"That sucks for you! Is he a total loser?" This kid could be a real gem sometimes. Kendall balled his hand into a tight fist, willing himself not to lift it and strike his friend.

"No, he's really cool." Kendall walked away before Dak could respond. He could only handle stupidity and jock-ness for just so long. Carlos spotted him, and that signature smile lit up his face. Kendall couldn't help but mirror it. Carlos tackeled him with a side hug.

"Ummm. Hi, Carlos!" Kendall smiled at him, as Carlos had his head on the blonde's chest, staring up at him with those big doe eyes.

"Missed ya!" Those two words did something to the inside of Kendall. He felt like the grinch or something, but he swore his heart swelled so much it was going to break his ribs.

"I was gone for five minutes!"

"Hey, guess who I met in the lunch line?" Carlos waved a hand at the people sitting across from them.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He extended his hand to shake each boy's hand.

"Logan."

"James. Pleased to meet you Kendall."

"Wait...So you have never met before?" Carlos' gaze bounced between the three boys.

"Actually, no. I've seen them around. Just never got around to meeting." Kendall shrugged, suddenly hit with the guilt of never telling them all the things he kept inside. Out of anybody they would know.

"Why? This school isn't that big. How could you go here for so long and not talk to them."

"He is really popular." Logan spoke up. Kendall winced at the label. He hated that people might think he is unapproachable just from his popularity.

"And the people he hangs with don't exactly like us." James followed up with. Kendall stared at the table, not really knowing what to say.

"I still don't understand." Carlos looked honestly confused.

"We're gay, and a couple." James pointed at Logan, then back at himself.

"So?" Carlos quipped.

"We get a lot of hate around here." Logan answers, the hurt clearly showing through his eyes.

"Kendall?" Carlos looked at his friend, his pretty face etched with disappointment.

"No, Carlos, Kendall never said or did anything to us." James said, placing a hand on Carlos' arm.

"But I didn't do anything to stop it." Kendall said, barely above a whisper, but everyone heard him.

"It's ok, Kendall. We've never had an ill thought towards you. Whenever they were doing anything to us, you always are hanging in back, looking honestly hurt for us." Logan reassured him.

"Because I felt your pain. I can't imagine what you go through every day. It scares me." Kendall looked straight into Logan's eyes. He knew he couldn't run forever, and the running stopped now.

"Why does it scare you?" Logan asked, leaning into the table.

"...Because I promised myself that I would come out this school year, and I don't know if I am as strong as you two."

**Soooo? Whatcha think? Sorry it's so short! But I think I will update tonight if I have the chance...and I promise a kiss in the next chapter! And remember...REVIEWWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back for my second update in ONE day! You guys better know I love y'all!**

**A big time shout out to Randomness-Is-My-Specialty: I love you, I truly do! You make me so happy when you comment! Thanks for supporting me, I had been hoping to get more reviews, but I do thank you for being my faithful reviewer! 3 U!**

**So, I promised a kiss, didn't I? Well, read on, and I think you are going to love it! ;) **

**I do not own BTR in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Kendall...**_

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"You...You. You're _gay_?" Carlos finally broke the silence.

Kendall nodded his head slowly, not believing fully that those words he had kept for so long were finally out in the open.

"How long have you known?" Logan asked, still in disbelief.

"Since I was about twelve." Kendall started picking at his jeans in nervousness. He was feeling an odd sense of relief yet insecurity. Which was stupid since he was sitting with a gay couple, and Carlos who he was pretty sure, gay himself. But when you had held onto a secret for so long, it almost left a void spot in Kendall's very being. But it felt good. He felt energized and liberated.

"Well, I'm proud of you. Coming out is a hard thing to do. Trust me." James said, reaching over to grasp Kendall's hand, giving it a light squeeze. A smile lit up Kendall's face, just now noticing how beautiful James and Logan were. James-well, he was pretty much supermodel material, with his soft brown hair that was tastefully swept to the side, his hazel eyes being offset by long eyelashes, and a smile that would make a stone statue melt. Logan was the epitome of the sexy nerd, with dark brown almost black hair, and he had the cutest dimples, well besides Carlos' that is. Kendall couldn't believe he never noticed before. But he really had never been this up close to them.

"I have one question." Logan stated, interrupting Kendall's thoughts.

"Ask away." Kendall said honestly.

"You kind of have the reputation of...well, sleeping around with the girls. If you are gay, why then? Are you bi?"

Kendall knew someone was going to ask this...

"Well, no, I am not bi. When I had sex with those girls, I closed my eyes, because the sex was just for release, comfort, and most of all, my cover. After seeing what you two go through, it made me scared to come out. I know it is awful, but I don't think I could stand to be treated that way. So I had sex with women to make my friends think I was straight. Believe me, I felt awful about using them." Carlos reached over and lovingly patted his knee.

"I don't blame you one bit, Kendall. I would be scared too, if these kids are as mean as it sounds."

"How do you two do it?" Kendall asked Logan and James, he had always wanted to know how they dealt with the hate day in and day out. They looked lovingly at eachother, reached out to hold hands, lacing their fingers together. James brought Logan's hand to his lips placing a soft kiss to it.

"We have eachother. If I didn't have him, I wouldn't be able to handle it, but I do have Logan, and there is security in numbers. For every second of hate we get, Logan returns it with a love that will last an eternity. He let's me know how much he loves me, and that is what gives me the strength. Logan's my rock!" James said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Awww, thanks baby!" Logan cooed, leaning forward giving James a sweet kiss. It filled Kendall's heart with want. He wanted what they had, he wanted to kiss someone that way, to feel like that with someone. He prayed that he was right about Carlos, because this feeling he had in his heart for him was something he never felt before. It felt as though the possibilities were boundless and vast, like anything was possible.

"Kendall, watcha doing at the fag table?"

Dustin...

"Hey, buddy, don't talk like that about my friends." Carlos said, standing up.

"I wasn't talking to you, newbie, I was talking to Kendall, now sit back down before I have to show you who is boss around here." Dustin spat out, staring at the the boy. Carlos started to move towards him, but Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Carlos, sit back down." Carlos looked at Kendall, eyes flashing with anger towards, but as soon as he looked at the blonde, his eyes softened, and he sat back down.

"Hey, Dust, Carlos is new here, and we were just talking to Logan and James." Kendall reassured his friend, standing so they were eye-to-eye.

"Well, Dak and I need to talk to you, so ditch these kids and come hang out with us." Dustin jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"No." Kendall stated bluntly.

"What did you just say to me?" Dustin had a look of sheer disbelief.

"You heard me. N...O... No."

"Dude are you seriously going to hang out with these losers over us?"

"Well, if you are going to keep acting like a stupid jock, then yeah, I'll take them over you any day of the week." Kendall stood his ground, not caring that he was dissing the most popular guy in high school, not only his best friend.

"You know what, fuck you, Kendall. See you at tonight's game." With that, Dustin stalked away, clearly boiling mad. Kendall felt almost giddy. This was the first time he had ever truly stuck up for someone, and damn it felt good!

"DUDE! That was awesome!" Carlos yelled, launching himself into Kendall's arms. It threw him off balance for a second, but once he regained solid footing, he hugged the short Latino back.

"Sorry. I'm a hugger!" Carlos whispered in Kendall's ear. _Here he goes again with the damn whispering again!_

"I don't mind at all. The world could use more huggers!" Kendall responded, enjoying feeling the boy plastered against the front of him.

Pulling away, Carlos responded,

"You do know you just opened yourself to an endless supply of hugging even at the most random times, right?"

"Should I be scared?" Kendall asked, sitting back down at the table. He could see James and Logan staring at them with smirks on their faces. Oh, they so knew!

"Nah, I'm the world's best hugger!" Carlos flashed a big grin, also sitting back down, and took a big bite out of his corndog.

"I don't know, Garcia, I've only had two, so I'm not convinced. You might need to hug me more to REALLY convince me!" Kendall knew he was opening himself up for sheer torture, but he was going to love every second of it.

"Mmm, I love challenges!" Carlos said breathily.

Lunch quickly zoomed by, and they were back in class before they knew it, the last few hours dragging by. When three o'clock finally came, Kendall thought he must have aged to be about a hundred or so.

He needed to go home for an hour or so, then be back at the school to practice for tonight. As he walked to his car, the parking lot practically empty, he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Kendall! Wait up!" Carlos ran after him. Kendall stopped and turned around, only to be almost bowled over for the second time today with a hug.

"Sorry, just proving to you that I'm the best hugger!" Carlos said, breathing heavy from running.

"You're making headway, but you haven't fully convinced me yet." Kendall said jokingly.

"I give it till tomorrow. But, anywho, I need two things from you."

"Ok, your wish is my command." Kendall playfully bowed.

"Sweet! So, first, what time is tonight's game?" Carlos questioned, holding a hand up to his face to block the intense sunlight glaring into his eyes.

"7 PM, but get there before that to get a good seat."

"Done, now two..." Carlos looked over both shoulders, as if seeing if anyone was around.

"What, Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

All he did was smile...A very puzzeling smile. Then before Kendall knew what was happening, Carlos was on his tiptoes, his fingers laced through the blonde's hair, and oh god, he was kissing him. Kendall moaned, wrapping his arms around the Latino's waist, pulling him closer. Kissing Carlos was like nothing he had ever experienced. His lips were just as soft as they looked, and his taste was heaven, with a hint of corndog. Purely Carlos!

The kiss lasted for a while, until both boys desperately needed air. Breaking apart, they pressed their foreheads together, lost in eachother's eyes.

"Wow." Kendall whispered.

"Mmm, by the way, it was seriously sexy when you called me Carlitos, like you just fucked my mind." Carlos said, leaning forward, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I guess I know what to call you from now on." The boys broke apart quickly, when they heard a door to the school open. No one saw them, but right now, Kendall didn't give a flying fuck if anyone saw. All he knew was that he was seriously in love.

"Ok, I gotta go, but I'll see you at the game, ok? I'll be the one screaning your name louder than anyone else." With one last kiss, and an electrifying smile, Carlos walked away, leaving Kendall in daze, standing stupidly in the parking lot.

**Yayyyy! Chapter four is DONE! Tell what you all think, and totally leave suggestions in your comments what you think should happen next! I'll be updating soon, no worries! My love to all, and don't forget to leave a review! Make this girl completely, incandescently happy! **

**-Christa 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, for all you hockey fans out there, I am so sorry for this next chapter, because I know NOTHING and I mean NOTHINGGGGG about hockey. Well besides the basics, but I'm not going to describe the game or any of that jazz, and I just picked a random score number, so if it is unrealistic, I am sorry. I am just to lazy to research it, because I don't want y'all to read about hockey, I want you all to read about Kenlos! You hearin' me? LOL! Enjoy!**

**I don't own BTR.**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes you find grammatically or spelling wise. I'm my own beta, so things do slip sometimes...**

Kendall aimlessly started to skate around the rink, not sure excatly which way he was going, and not really caring, to be honest.

That kiss.

Carlos kissed him.

Like REALLY kissed him.

Five minutes after the fact, as Kendall sat in his car, he realized he couldn't live without him. He couldn't live without the feeling of their hips pressed together, hands roaming to anywhere they could touch, the sexy moans that Carlos let out, to simply just looking into eachother's eyes. He would be a lost cause without him.

He was under the Garcia spell, and prayed that he would stay there forever.

Game time came, and the first thing Kendall saw was Carlos in the stands, holding up a cardboard sign that said "GO KENDALL!" in multicolored markers. It made Kendall smile like an idiot, but also got his head in the game, because he had a new goal. Win for Carlos. And that he did. The Clintonville Badgers suffered an embarassing loss of 0-40. Kendall scored about 90% of the goals that night. And Carlos was right. Kendall heard his screams above everyone else's. That could be that he was listening for him, but it still made him want to cry, because he could hear his Carlos yelling his name. Most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

Dustin and Dak ignored him the whole night, which was fine with Kendall. When the coach gave the victory speech and brought Kendall forward, holding his hand up saying, "Three cheers for our captain!" those two were the only ones who did not participate in the cheering and the appluase. This also did not bother Kendall, because all he wanted now was to go find Carlos and kiss him till he saw stars.

It seemed like forever until the coach let them go, but when he did, Kendall rushed into the locker room, quickly changed out of his uniform, and fumbled with his phone.

_"Hey Carlitos ;) Did you stick around, or did you go home?"_

Kendall sent the message, and paced around waiting for a response.

_"Hi! Congrats on the win! No, I'm still here, waiting for you by the bleachers on the south side. I have something for you...Come find me!"_

Kendall just stared at the screen. What the hell did Carlos have up his sleeve? All he knew was he was going to find out!

Kendall raced through the locker room, not caring that doors were slamming behind him, he just need to get to Carlos! He came to the ice rink, and he looked around for him. He said he was by the south side bleachers, so he jogged around the corner, and that's when he saw him, standing slightly under the bleachers.

"Carlos!" Kendall couldn't help but call out to him. The boy whipped around, saw Kendall, and did exactly what Kendall thought he would. He hugged him. So tightly Kendall was finding it hard to breathe, but he just hugged the Latino back, refusing to let go.

"Ok, you convinced me!" Kendall breathed into Carlos' ear, feeling the shorter boy shiver, "You are officially the best hugger."

Carlos broke the embrace, and fist pumped the air.

"YES! Ahead of schedule!"

"Hey, who said you could let go!?" Kendall whimpered, grabbing Carlos by the hips and gently pulled him back in.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were so needy." Carlos jabbed playfully.

"Not needy, just really curious. You said in your text that you had something for me? I'm dying to know."

"Mmmm, I see. I think you are really going to like it." Carlos said, sliding his arms around Kendall's waist, and manuevered his hands just a tiny bit so that they slid under the waist line of his jeans. Kendall moaned, letting his head fall against Carlos' shoulder.

"Damnit, Litos, I only have so much self-control."

"Kind of what I planned on." Carlos whispered, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips. But Kendall didn't return it. Carlos tried pressing his lips more firmly, but still no response.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos leaned back, staring into Kendall'l bright green eyes. What he saw there was hurt.

"Carlos, do you think that I'm just going to take you?" Kendall looked at the boy, not truly believing that Carlos wanted to have sex.

"Well. Yeah. I guess I did, I mean, isn't that what you want me for?"

Kendall honestly couldn't trust what he was hearing.

"Do you really think that? That all I want you for is a toy? That I'll play with you once and throw you out like yesterday's news?" Kendall was pretty sure his eyes might pop right out of his head. How could Carlos even ask something like that? Carlos shied away, shoving his hands in his pockets, kicking at the concrete floor.

"I don't know, Ken. I mean...That's all he wanted me for."

Kendall's heart shattered. Who the hell did this? Kendall was going to kick their ass whoever it was.

"Babe. Who? Who did this to you?" Kendall grabbed the boy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"...I can't say. You won't believe me."

Kendall lead the boy to sit on the bleachers, and pulled him under his arm.

"I will believe you, no matter what. Just tell me." Kendall brought a hand up and carded his fingers through Carlos' soft, black hair.

"It all started three years ago. It was the Fourth of July, and we were having a family gathering, just a handful of people. When most everybody left to go down to the beach to watch the fireworks, I came out that I was gay. My parents were super supportive telling me that they were happy if I was happy, but my uncle was there. And he blew up. Uncle Jeorge has never been accepting of gay people, so he ripped me apart. My dad calmed him down, and he went home. About a week later, he called up and wanted to take me fishing at his cabin for the weekend. Mom and Dad thought that he had cooled down and wanted to reconcile with me. I believed it too. But once we got to the cabin, no fishing was done that weekend..." Carlos' voice cracked, on the verge of tears. Kendall was shocked. Could it be?

"Carlos...Did your uncle...rape you?" Kendall had trouble even saying the words. His breathing stopped, waiting for the answer. It took a moment, but then he felt Carlos slowly nod against his chest.

"Oh my god, Carlos baby, I am so sorry! C'mere." He pulled the Latino onto his lap, and rocked him back and forth while he sobbed into Kendall's chest. They sat like that for a while, and Carlos went on.

"He told me he was doing this to show me what it felt like to be gay. He told me that it would teach me a lesson. So he had sex with me over and over and over, and no matter how hard I cried and pleaded with him to stop, we wouldn't. When we came home that Monday, I could barely walk. He told my parents that I had fallen, and that I had a bruised tailbone." Carlos stopped there, re-burying his head into Kendall's chest.

"What a fucking asshole! Did you tell your parents what really went on?" Kendall asked, placing a kiss to the top of his head, and deeply breathed in his scent.

"No. I never did."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because what was I supposed to do, Kendall? My dad and him were brothers. And best friends, so who was dad going to believe, his brother, or his fifteen year old son who had just come out that he was gay, and said uncle was pissed off because of it. He would have thought that I was just mad and was saying that for revenge." Carlos sat back on Kendall's thighs. They just stared at eachother for a while, until Kendall had tears start to well up in his eyes. He brought his hands up and cupped Carlos' face, sobbing out,

"Carlos, I am so fucking sorry that that happened to you! If he was here right now, I would kill him."

"Don't cry for me, Kendall, please don't!" Carlos started to tear up too, so he leaned forward and smashed their lips together, their salty tears falling down their cheeks, and tasting them on their lips. Kendall pulled back and took a deep breath, trying to quell his tears.

"I promise you, you hear me? I promise you that I will protect you. That I will show you how it is be loved by a man, and you can show me too, because hell, you know I have never done this either. But not tonight. I want to date you. I want to kiss you softly, and cuddle with you, to make you feel my love, for us to grow in love before we do the physical aspect of it. I want you to know, without a shadow of doubt, how much I care about you before we take that part of eachother, because what your uncle did to you was wrong. And to me, you are still a virgin, because I'm not going to let the dickwad win. I'm am going to kiss the pain away, and I'm going to kiss you until the very emotional scars he put on you disappear. So Carlos Garcia, will you go out with me? Because I would really like to be in love with you."

A fresh batch of tears stained Carlos' cheeks and he nodded his head and hugged Kendall and let the love flow out of him.

"My Carlos." Kendall whispered into the empty rink, soaking in everything that was Carlos.

**A/N...Sooooo. That was a lot different then I thought it would be. I literally planned on them having sex, but when I tried to write it...I couldn't. Which is weird for me, because well, I'm a hopeless romantic. So I knew I was trying to tell myself something, and well...I guess I started looking at it from my perspective. Not to be too deep here, but I have been raped before, and I know that I wouldn't have sex with a guy the first day that I met him, because I would want to know whether or not he was going to stick around. Whether or not he loved me for ME, not to just get in my pants. And since I have always related with Carlos, I couldn't write him doing the very thing I would never do. Sorry, I'm being depressing here. Please review! -Christa**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I'm back, surprise surprise, with another update! woo hoo! Too bad it is too cold to my window's down right now...Oh well, I'll just go and listen to the song then, I guess.**

**On another note...I just want to give you all my heartfelt thanks for all the beautiful PM's and comments some of you left regarding my A/N in the previous chapter. I literally started to cry because going through something like that, it is priceless to feel the support. For anyone else who has gone through rape or molestation, please PM me, I would love to help you through it. Take it from a girl who knows: It is hard to get over something like that, but it is NOT insurmountable!**

**Anywho, back to the story...I think you all will really like where this is going. As always, reviews are much appreciated, and I really want to know what everyone thinks! And this chapter is a bit short...but it's full o' fluff! :D**

_**Carlos...**_

The last week had been the best week of his life, no doubt about it. Carlos could not come down from his natural high he was on. To anyone who is on drugs, forget them, go find your Kendall, because holy shit, you won't be able to find anything more potent than that!

Handholding. That was Carlos' favorite thing right now. Call him crazy, and scoff at him for being cliched, but their fingers fit perfectly together, and the way Kendall would run his thumb along the back of Carlos' hand nearly drove him to drink. Either that or ditch the notion to wait for sex. But simply the security of having someone to hold on to was enough for Carlos.

He tried to be a gentleman at school. He knew it was going to take Kendall a bit to come out to the world about being gay, and Carlos respected that. His goal was not to force Kendall into anything, just love him through it. In a town like this, being gay was frowned upon, which only made it harder. He was willing to wait as long as Kendall needed.

"UNO!" Kendall yelled, louder than necessary, waving the lone card in the air. Since Kendall's parents were both at work, Carlos came over to hang out for a while.

"Ah mi dios, KENDALL! Give your boyfriend a heart attack why doncha! Santa mierda!" Carlos clutched at his chest, his set of cards in hand, eyes bugged out. Kendall just smirked.

"I can see your cards." Kendall giggled, taking on the voice of a child. He was having way too much fun with this game. Carlos had never seen this side of him! He couldn't figure out whether or not it scared him...

"Yeah, and you can kiss my ass goodbye if you scare me like that again!"

"Mmmm, UNOOOOOOO!" Kendall screamed at the top of his lung this time.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, MAN?!" Carlos threw his cards down onto the table.

"I wanna kiss your ass." Kendall peeked his tongue out to wet his lips, all the while innocently staring at Carlos through those amazingly long eyelashes.

"Fuck you!" Carlos grumbled.

"Maybe later!" Kendall beamed.

"Yeah, maybe never, Chewbacca!"

Oh and now he was pouting. Kendall Knight was seriously pouting like a four year old at the moment. Carlos rolled his eyes, picked up his cards and slammed down a green "4".

"YES!" Kendall wooped, shooting up from his seat, not before victoriously setting a yellow "4" down on the pile. He was now dancing through the kitchen, singing in a random tune,

"I won, I won, oh yeah you bet I won!"

Carlos was not fully sure of what he was seeing. His mild mannered, QUIET, Kendall was being a maniac.

"I now don't wanna know what you're like when you lose." Carlos said, slouching in the kitchen chair, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling like he was just beaten by a toddler.

"That's never gunna happen!" Kendall stopped dancing long enough to shoot him a smug grin.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Carlos knew what the answer was going to be, but he asked just to humor himself.

"Because I never lose!" He was way too cocky for Carlos' liking. He decided to fix that.

"You never lose, huh?" He stood and walked quickly across the kitchen, efficiently backing the blonde into the corner by the sink.

"W-what are you doing?" Kendall didn't quite know what was going on, and Carlos liked it that way. He grabbed the taller boy's wrists and pinned them against the countertop.

"I'm showing you what it's like to lose control..." Carlos growled before leaning up and roughly kissing his boyfriend, drawing out a high pitched moan from him.

"You like that? You like it when I'm in charge?" Carlos asked, before latching onto Kendall's earlobe.

"Oh, fuckkk, Carlos!" Kendall hissed, bucking his hips against Carlos'. The Latino felt his control falter a bit when he did that, but he took a deep breath and attacked Kendall's mouth again. Forcing his tongue in, Carlos explored his boyfriend's mouth, moaning at the taste. He let go of his wrists to tangle his fingers in Kendall's blonde locks, making the kiss impossibly deeper and hotter. Kendall splayed his hands on Carlos' lower back, before slipping them under his shirt to feel his hot skin.

"Estás tan asombroso." Carlos breathed, knowing how much Kendall loved him talking in his native tongue. He parted the kiss and let his head loll back. Kendall swooped down and started pressing wet kisses all over the exposed skin of his neck.

"God, I am so hard right now!" Kendall growled by Carlos' ear. The shorter boy nodded before saying,

"Me too. Fuck, I don't know if I can stop."

"I don't know if I can eith..."

"Kendall?...Kendall, what are you doing, and who the HELL is that?"

They both froze at the sound. Oh shit.

**A/N: UH OHHHHH! Kendall is in TWOUBLEEEEEEE! Who walked through the door? What's going to happen next?! Tune in tomorrow to find out! ;)**

_**Spanish Translation:**_

_Ah mi dios - Oh my god_

_Santa mierda - Holy shit_

_Estás tan asombroso - You are so amazing_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi there my faithful viewers! I am back with another update! Excited? I thought so!**

**So is everyone ready to hear who walked in on the boys? Mmmhmm, I knew you would all be chomping at the bit to hear what happens!**

**HERE YOU GO! R&R everyone! Loves you all to death!**

_**Kendall...**_

"Katie! Watch your language!" Kendall squealed a little, trying to divert the attention off what his litte sister just saw.

"Really? Really. This coming from the brother whos little sister just walked in on him kissing another DUDE!" Katie yelled, throwing her duffel bag off to the side. She walked over to them, crossing her arms menacingly, her one hip popped out to the side. Her eyes flashed with anger as she stared at Carlos,

"You never answered my question. Who the hell are you?" Katie spat out. Man, she was _pissed_. She scared Kendall when she was like this.

"I'm C-Carlos. Carlos Garcia." Kendall looked at his boyfriend and almost laughed at the look of complete fear in his eyes. Katie was damn good at what she does. And for thirteen years old? She really needed to teach Kendall how to do that.

"And why were you groping my brother?" Forget Katie, she was a regular ole' "Matilda the Hun".

"We're...Kendall and me...Well, we're kinda..Together. He's my boyfriend." Carlos was wayyy cute when he tripped over his own tongue!

"Whoa, hold the french fries!...Kendall you're gay?" Katie, for once in her life, was shocked about something, her arms falling to her sides, her eyebrows risen to practically her hairline. Kendall couldn't help but smile; it turned out there was a first time for everything! Who knew?

"Yeah, little sis, I am. I'm really sorry you had to find out that way. I was planning on telling you and Mom at dinner tommorrow night if that is any consulation..." Kendall shoved his hands in his pockets, not knowing what else to do. Carlos quickly turned to stare at him, not having heard that he was actually going to come out to his family so soon. Carlos smiled softly, grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand.

"Kendall...I don't know what to say. I didn't know walking in on my brother and his boyfriend kissing and hard in the kitchen was on this afternoon's agenda. I'm sorta speechless." She looked a little uncomfortable with it all, and Kendall's cheeks flames bright red, not needing to see if Carlos was too. Who wouldn't be blushing right now?

"I thought you were going to be at Haylee's for a sleepover? Why are you home anyhow?" Kendall had to get the tension cut, it was killing him.

"I walked home. I really hate her." Katie said, shrugging her narrow shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Why? She's really nice and outgoing!" Kendall would never ever get women. One day they were best friends, and the next it was an all out cat fight.

"Oh there is a line between being outgoing and bubbly, or being obnoxious and loud. She crossed the line. Big time."

It was weird how different Kendall and Katie were. Kendall was quiet, easygoing, and typically a nice guy. Katie, however, was opinionated, got things done, no-nonsense, "forget barbies, give me a G.I. Joe" type of girl. Kendall often wondered if they were blood related. He did always tell her when she was little that they found her in a ditch and adopted her. Had his story been all that far off?

"Give her a chance. She's still figuring out who she is." Kendall suggested.

"Looks like you got who you are all figured out, huh?" Katie said more as statement than a question.

"Kate, it doesn't bother you that I'm gay does it?" Kendall asked softly. He prayed that it didn't make a difference to her. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"No...I mean, it's weird and kinda creepy, but it doesn't bother me. Of the few things he's been able to mutter since I walked in, he seems like a cool guy. I'm just scared is all." Katie stared at the ground, making scuff marks on the wood flooring with the toe of her sneaker.

"Are you scared about what mom will think?"

"No. She'll be cool about it. I'm just scared at what everybody else does. More specifically Dak and Dustin. They are, like, the biggest homophobes I have ever met. They are going to be mean to you when they find out." Katie still wouldn't look at Kendall. He walked across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his little sister. She latched her arms around his waist for a long time, and Carlos just sat back watching the whole thing. He loved that she was so concerned, but what she said also brought down the weight of knowing Kendall's senior year would be hell. He, in some ways, wished Kendall would change his mind, and not come out at all to his friends until at least graduation. But Kendall had set his mind that he was going to come out, and there was really no stopping him when he was determined to do something.

"I'm going to be fine, Katie, I've got Carlos. He's, like, the most amazing guy ever." Kendall broke the hug, motioning Carlos over, slipping his arm around his waist, "We are going to protect eachother, and don't forget about Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. We aren't alone in school."

"Yeah, but those jocks are ruthless. I just don't want you to get hurt." Katie said before she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, thankfully, we don't have to think about that right now. I vote for ordering pizza in and watching movies. Whatcha think about that, sis? You wanna get to know Carlos better?" The boys joined her around the table, and she nodded, before bombarding Carlos with questions, freaking out when she found out he was from California. She started listing off celebrities, amazed at how many he had met. She preactically passed out when he said he had met Josh Hutcherson. She squealed even louder when he confirmed that, yes, he was even hotter face to face.

Kendall smiled, honestly happy that his sister was being so accepting. Katie can be hard to deal with sometimes, but she had a heart of gold. One thing her and her brother had in common. As he sat listening to the two's animated conversation, Kendall jumped when he felt something slide across his foot.

_Damn you, Carlos!_

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Only his Carlos could tease him while talking about the hot guys of Hollywood with his little sister. Carlos' foot brushed against his shin, making Kendall quiver with need. He pulled out his phone, shooting off a text.

_"Nice going, you got me all hard again!..."_

_"Haha, kinda the point! Playing footsies isn't for giggles...most of the time. Anyway, I could help you with that. ;)"_

_"Really? And how do you propose that, huh? Are you going to suck me off in front of my sister?" _Kendall was a little irritated, he wasn't going to lie. Carlos knew exactly what he was doing to him.

_"Got a closet around? :D"_

_"Fuck you." _

Kendall snapped his phone shut, getting up carefully, making sure Katie didn't see that he was hard. He started walking towards the living room when Katie spoke,

"Hey, where you going?"

"The game's on." Kendall growled. He hated sexual frustration, he really did. It made him grumpy. He flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote to turn on the television. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_"I sorry... :("_

Damn those emoticons...

_"Forgiven. I'm just ready to take you up against a wall right now, and I don't want it to be that way. I want it to be special."_

_"It will be special, Kendall. No matter if it's tonight, next week, next month, it will be special. I'm not fragile, baby. I'm ready when you are ready. I'm not going anywhere...U?"_

_"Only place I'm going any time soon is to bed...with u! ;)"_

_"I would love that."_

Kendall read the last text message, and smile before pocketing his phone. He stared at the TV screen, barely paying attention. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Carlos enter the living room.

"Hi baby!" Kendall whispered, holding a hand out to his boyfriend. Carlos took it, coming over to straddle Kendall's lap. He cupped his face, leaning down to brush their lips together. Kendall strained to fully connect their lips, but Carlos dodged him, pressing his lips to the blonde's ear. With a light kiss, he whispered softly,

"I want you to make love to me. Tonight."

**UHHHHHH! OH BOY! Are you all on the edge of your seat yet? LOL! Tune in tomorrow to see what happens!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here I am finally! Sorry that this took so long, I was just bone tired last night and had not an ounce of energy to write...Especially this chappie! **

**But, here is what you all have been waiting for! The reason this story is rated M! I hope you all love it...I always get a lil nervous writing these chapters, but the ones I have written have gotten good comments. And just to let you know, this is my first story where the main characters go ALL the way... I'm nervous, but please, REVIEW! Make my night!**

**And just a shout out to all the people that have reviewed this fic, I love you all! You truly bring me happiness with your kind words! And you all make me laugh my butt off! Seriously, I have laughed so hard at some of y'alls comments, and PM's, I cry! I love you all!**

**I don't own BTR. Poop.**

_**KENDALL...**_

Kendall hadn't been able to keep his eyes off him the rest of the night. After Carlos had said that he wanted to have sex, any coharent thought left and had no plans of returning any time soon. But they went about the rest of the day as planned: Pizza and a movie. They, including Katie, were currently crashed in the living room watching "Despicable Me", with Carlos and Kendall trying to keep their hands to themselves.

The one thing Kendall didn't know was exactly how they were going to have sex. His mom was at work until 10PM, so it wasn't like Carlos could spend the night, and Kendall knew Carlos' parents wouldn't let him stay the night with their son. And he couldn't leave Katie here by herself. Kendall was at a loss of what to do when his phone buzzed.

_"Hi Baby, it's mom. They want me to work a double shift tonight at the hospital...Do you mind entertaining your sister? I heard she left her friends house."_

Kendall couldn't believe his luck. These kinds of coincidences only happened in cornball romance movies. But hey, it wasn't like he was complaining! He quickly tapped out his response of,

_"Yeah, that's fine. We are watching a movie, everything's good here. See you tomorrow!"_

After putting away his phone, he reached over and laced his fingers through Carlos'.

"You wanna spend the night?" He softly whispered, taking a peek at Katie, who was sacked out in the bean bag chair on the floor. Fully engrossed in the movie, she made not a sound. He looked back at Carlos, who had a huge smile on his face.

"What about your mom? I thought you said she was coming home soon?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but she's a nurse, they ask her all the time to work double shifts. She won't be home till late tomorrow morning." Kendall leaned over to nuzzle Carlos' smooth neck, making the boy moan softly and blush.

"I wanna make love to you so bad it hurts." Carlos whispered. Kendall smiled, nodding his head, before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend. Carlos met the kiss hungrily, sliding his tongue in to taste Kendall. They broke away reluctantly, their breathing labored.

"When is her bed time?" Carlos asked, looking at the little girl. Glancing up at the clock, reading that it was five after ten, Kendall whispered back,

"She'll be out by the end of the movie. I'm just going to set her up on the couch if she falls asleep. Then we can go upstairs to my room, and she won't hear anything." Kendall ended with a wink.

"I don't know, I can be pretty loud." Carlos contemplated, nodding his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I am so going to test that out." Kendall giggled, pulling Carlos in closer till he was laying his raven-haired head on his chest.

Sure enough, about ten minutes before the movie ended, Kendall saw Katie's breathing had become deep and slow, hinting that she was asleep. He picked up the remote to turn the television off, and when he heard no complaints from the girl, he knew she was definitely asleep. He looked down to see Carlos staring up at him with a lust filled smile on his face.

"Let me just put her on the couch. You go up to my room, and I'll be right up." Kendall said before kissing Carlos' beautiful lips.

"Mmm, I'll be waiting." Carlos responded, kissing him back as he slid off the leather couch, sending a sultry wave before going to the stairs. Kendall couldn't help but stare at the boy's ass. It was so perfectly round, and those jeans clung to it just right, and...Oh boy, he was going to have to hurry up and get Katie on the couch before he exploded, or she was going to wake up with some neck ache from sleeping in that bean bag chair all night. He walked over to where she was, her eyes close and her breathing deep, Kendall couldn't believe that this adorable little girl could be such a hard ass at times. He smiled at the thought as he scooped her small frame into his arms, and laid her on the couch. She stirred before opening her eyes,

"Kenny? Where's mom?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Shit, sorry baby girl, didn't want to wake you. She's working a double, she'll be home in the morning."

"Mmm'kay. G'night, Kendy." She slurred, punctuating it with a yawn. Closing her eyes again, Kendall leaned down and kissed her on her temple.

"Love you, Katie." He whispered, pushing a lock of her walnu colored hair behinf her ear.

"Love you...too..." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Kendall pressed one final kiss to her forehead, then covered her with a blanket, before bounding up the stairs to his room.

He reached he door, and he was hit with the memory of the first class he and Carlos ever shared. He had the same sense of nervous excitement before entering the physics room, the same trembling hands, the same ragged breaths. He smiled at the thought, and opened the door, silently walking in. The sight he saw took his breath away. Carlos stood by the window, clad in only his boxers, the moonlight streaming through the panes, making his skin glow. He truly looked like an angel. Kendall leaned up against the door jam, just taking in the sight before him, enamored that Carlos had not even realized he had entered the room.

"Hey, baby, whatcha thinking about?" Kendall asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. Carlos whipped around, and tears were streaming down his face. Kendall's smile morphed into a frown as he crossed the room, pulling the boy into his arms.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Kendall asked hurridly, panic rising from within him. What was making this beautiful angel cry?

"Kendall, it's ok, really! I'm just happy! A little scared, but mostly happy!" Carlos looked up at him, a smile lighting up his features, as two more tears slipped onto his cheeks.

"You sure? Do you still want to go through with this, because we don't..." Carlos cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I want you to make love to me." He whispered, his voice huskey with desire. They stood there for a moment, arms wrapped around eachother, just staring at one another, not making a move, barely breathing. Kendall growled, swooping down to capture Carlos' lips in a kiss that made their heads spin.

"I want you so much, Carlos!" He whimpered, grabbing at Carlos' hips to pull him closer, grinding their arousals together. Carlos gasped at the contact, then reached up to lace his fingers through Kendall's hair, pulling it hard enough to make tears spring into the blonde's eyes.

"Fuck, Carlos, that feels amazing!" He swiped his tongue over the shorter boy's lower lip, before plunging it into his mouth to taste his sweet Carlos. The Latino moaned loud enough to wake the neighbours, moving his hands down so that they pulled on the hem of Kendall's t-shirt. Their mouths parted and their bodies separated long enough for him to pull his shirt off, chucking it in a random direction. Carlos started pressing open-mouthed, wet kisses all over Kendall's chest, while Kendall's hands explored the hard plains of Carlos' back. He whispered words of encouragement to the shorter boy, but Kendall didn't see coming what happened next. Carlos' mouth moved over top of Kendall's right nipple, biting down on.

"FUCK! CARLOS, holy hell that is -ngh- fuckin' amazing shit right there." Kendall's breathing had become so ragged, he wondered if he was going into an asthma attack, and his knees felt like jell-o.

"Bed." He mumbled, grabbing hold of Carlos' hand and tugged. Carlos nodded, and they shuffled over to the bed, both of them tumbling down on it. Kendall rolled Carlos onto his back, straddling his hips, before leaning down to attack his neck with kisses. Carlos writhed with pleasure underneath him, moaning his name like it was the sweetest name in all the earth. Kendall smiled against his skin, then resumed marking Carlos as his. He stopped sucking, and raised his head to see a nice purple mark had appeared on his once flawless skin. He reached his hands down and splayed them on the the Latino's toned chest, and just looked at his boyfriend. His once brown eyes were now black with lust, pupils blown, and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Like what you see?" He asked, giving Kendall his sexiest smirk.

"Oh, you are going to love what you see in a minute." Kendall responded, before sliding down the bed, kissing his way down the boy's neck, chest and stomach. Once his lips brushed the elastic waistband of Carlos' boxers, the boy bucked his hips up at the feeling. Kendall smiled, and peeked his tongue out to run it along the sensetive skin above the fabric.

"You are a f-fuckin' tease, K-Kendall." Carlos stuttered, his hands once again carding through Kendall's hair.

"Mmm, and I only just got started!" Kendall quipped, his eyes glinting with something that both scared Carlos, but made him even more hard than he already was. He bit his lip so hard, he tasted iron.

"Hurry up, Kendall, please!" Carlos was almost getting hysterical at Kendall's teasing ways. Kendall tugged the boy's boxers off, his erection springing out of its confines, hard and curved. Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit, 'los! You're huge!" Kendall mumbled, staring at his boyfriend's large dick. He looked up at Carlos, and he was blushing hard.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that." Carlos said, nibbling on his lip nervously.

"I guess maybe!" Kendall quipped, wrapping his hand around it, giving it an experimental tug. Carlos groaned loudly, his hips coming off the bed seeking more friciton. Kendall threw his arm across his stomach, holding him down to keep him from moving. He leaned down letting his breath wash over the head of Carlos' manhood.

"Shit, Kendall, please!" Carlos moaned, writhing with pleasure, yearning to be touched.

"Please what? What do you want me to do babe?" Kendall asked, giving Carlos' dick another tug, throwing him into a quivering, mumbling mess.

"Kenn...God, I don't, FUCK, just -ngh- just doing something!" He finally blurted out.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Kendall suggested, watching as Carlos' whole body tensed before he nodded his head. Kendall took a deep breath, calming his nerves, for he had never done this before now. He had never been with another man before Carlos, and he was glad that it was him he got to share this moment with. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head, then swiped his tongue along the slit, lapping up the precum. Carlos trembled violently, mumbling something in Spanish, making Kendall's cock twitch in his jeans. Watching his lover's face, Kendall took Carlos' length into his mouth, sucking the tip of it. Carlos' face contorted with pleasure, his mouth falling open to let out his ragged breaths and moans. Kendall took this as encouragement and took more of him in, sucking hard. If not for Kendall's arm, Carlos would have come completely off the bed,

"Fuck, Ken, just like that holyfuckingshitgoddammit!" Carlos screamed, running the last part together. Kendall took as much of him in as he could, before he started to gag. He let him go with a "pop" and looked up at Carlos.

"Wow, you taste amazing!" Kendall said, licking his lips. Carlos smiled at him, pushing himself up so he was sitting, and attacked Kendall with a kiss.

"You are amazing! I want you inside of me." Carlos mumbled against his lips, fiddling with the button on Kendall's jeans. Kendall groaned, and scooted off of Carlos' lap so he could pull off his jeans and boxers. Carlos giggled,

"Wow, and you said I was big. Dude, you have bragging rights with that!" Carlos grabbed hold of Kendall's length, fisting it quickly, making Kendall moan and buck his hips up into Carlos' hand, "Now c'mon, I want to feel you inside me!" Carlos said, letting go of Kendall and laying on his back. Kendall nodded, but said nothing, reaching over to open the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out an unopened bottle of lube. Carlos spread his legs wide, waiting for his lover. Kendall squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to get the digits slick.

"Are you sure about this?" Kendall asked, suddenly extremely insecure and nervous about his inexperience.

"Babe, yes, I'm sure. I've only known you for a little while, but I am in love with you! Now please, I need you so badly!" Carlos always knew what to say to make things easier. Kendall smiled, and concentrated on the task at hand. No pun intended, really. He moved his hands down Carlos' caramel thighs, then pressed his right index finger into Carlos' tight hole. The feral moan that escaped the Latino's lips was enough to shake the walls. Kendall slowly slid his finger in, fascinated about how tight Carlos' was. He silently wondered how much this was going to hurt him. When he felt Carlos had a adjusted to one finger, Kendall slipped another in, scissoring them to strech Carlos. His whole body trembled, and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Does it hurt?" Kendall asked.

"A l-little. Not-t bad." Carlos answered through clenched teeth. Kendall knew that it hurt more than he let on. With some encourgement, he slipped a third finger in, moving them in and out quickly, until Carlos' features softened and the moans he was emitting sounded more pleasure-filled and not so painful. Then Kendall hit a spot that made Carlos' eyes fly open, his back arch, and he screamed out in pleasure.

"God, Kendall, GET FUCKING INSIDE ME! NOW!" Carlos yelled, looking at Kendall, a bit crazed. Kendall nodded, putting on a condom, and pouring some lube on his pulsing member. Aligning his hips with Carlos, he slowly drove into him. He pulled Carlos' legs up so that they rested on his shoulders, giving him easier access. Carlos moved his hands all over Kendall's body, telling him how amazing he was, and how he was making him feel so good, and it spurred Kendall on to move faster. Pretty soon, Kendall was driving into him with such force, the headboard was banging against the wall, only making the whole thing hotter.

"C-Carlos, I'm not gunna last, OH GOD, much longer!" Kendall said, tripping over his words in pleasure.

"Me either, Ken-oh god" Kendall angled his hips trying to find Carlos' prostate, and he knew when he did. Carlos let out a strangled scream,

"Right there, keep hitting right there!" Carlos encouraged. Kendall reached down, grasping Carlos' erection, pupming it sloppily to get him to cum. Kendall was feeling that familiar burning sensation low in his gut, so he knew he didn't have much time. Carlos moaned, gasped, growled and yelled, as he reached his climax, painting Kendall's hand and his own stomach with white ribbons of his cum, screaming Kendall's name at the top of his lungs.

Now that Carlos was taken care of, Kendall started ramming into his ass with abandon, so close to cumming he could taste it. It only took a few more seconds, and he came screaming his lover's name.

"CARLOS! OH _FUCKKKKK_!"

Completely boneless, Kendall collasped on Carlos, unable to sustain his own weight. He just laid there, his head on Carlos' chest, his breath labored, both of them coming down from their intense orgasms.

"Kendall, that was amazing." Carlos sighed, playing with the man's hair.

"Ummmhmmmm." Was all Kendall managed to utter, he was comepletely spent. He gently pushed on Kendall's shoudler, effectivly making Kendall roll over. Carlos moaned as Kendall slid out from inside of him, grimacing at the pain. He reached over and pulled out a tissue from the box on Kendall's nightstand, cleaning off the cum on his stomach. Kendall pulled the condom off of his now soft member, throwing it into the garbage pail by his bed. Pulling the sheet over them, Kendall cuddle in with Carlos, their limbs tangled together. Carlos sighed, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"We showed him." Kendall mumbled into Carlos' hair, after parting from their kiss.

"We showed who?" Carlos asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Your uncle. We just showed him how a real man is going to love you. I love you, Litos." Carlos smiled, tears in his eyes. Tucking his head back under Kendall's chin, Carlos whispered,

"I love you too."

And with that, they both fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of one another.

**A/N: Ok, so how was that!? I know it could have been better, but as I said up top, this is my first full on sex chapter, so I'm an inexperienced writer in this department. I do hope you all liked it. I worked really hard on it... Tell me what you think!**

**XOXO! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I know last chapter ended kind of abruptly...I was tired, it was a long chapter, and my fingers were practically bleeding from flying across the keyboard. I am totally dramatic I know..But I decided to elaborate more in this chapter. So this is going to be filled with sweet words, kissing, and general cuddling.**

**Anywho, a shout out to Mr President, yes I am an inexperienced writer with those types of chapters. I get really nervous writing them too. Don't know why. I got especially nervous this time, cuz I wanted it to be a sweet, first time love making scene, not filled with dirty talk (which I love, but...) and rushed and heated. I wanted it to be slow and sensual, not rushed and hard. Did I do good?**

**I do not own BTR. If I did...well, I would have a lot of kids by now. You all get the picture I'm sure. **

_**Kendall...**_

He was having a nice dream. A _really nice_ dream. It was kind of random, they were at the park of all places, but he was swinging on the swings, feeling like he was five again. Suddenly Carlos appeared out of no where standing in front of the swingset. He was gazing at Kendall affectionately, watching him like this was the only place he wanted to be. Kendall stopped swinging, dragging the toes of his shoes into the red wood chips, until he was completely still, just sitting there, still holding on the metal links. He was smiling happily, and Carlos crossed the short distance in between them, pressing his lips to Kendall's sweetly.

"Good morning." Was all he said. Kendall cocked his head to the side, looking befuddled at his boyfriend.

"It's not morning. It's afternoon." He responded, letting go of the chains to lace his and Carlos' fingers together.

His eyes snap open.

He was no longer in the park, but he was in bed, staring into Carlos' brown eyes.

"Goo' mornin', Los." Kendall yawned, his voice cloudy with sleep, then smiled at the Latino.

"Mmmm, good morning to you too. Some dream you were having, huh? You are so insanely cute when you sleep talk, by the way." Carlos said, his hand in Kendall's hair, randomly playing with it.

"Yeah, it was a good dream. We were at the park, and you were kissing me, and you really love my hair don't you?" Kendall smiled at the boy who continued to toy with his blonde locks.

"That is a good dream, and yes, I do love your hair. A lot." Carlos responded, leaning in to kiss him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, giving eachother lazy kisses, just enjoying eachother's company, until Kendall started to giggle against Carlos' lips.

"I'm glad my kisses amuse you."

That only made Kendall giggle all the harder.

"What is so funny?" Carlos demanded, a smile playing on his lips.

Kendall stopped giggling suddenly, but a goofy grin still lit up his face.

"We're naked." He stated, nodding his head. Carlos rolled his eyes, chuckling,

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious, I hadn't notice. It's a good thing I have you here to let me know." Carlos' voice was laced with sarcasm, which only sent Kendall into another giggle fest, but this one had him holding his stomach. Carlos launched himseld on top of him, digging his fingers into Kendall's ribs, making him howl with laughter.

"STOP, NO, CAR.." Uproarious laughter, "CARLOS I'M GUNNA..." More insane giggling, "I'M GUNNA PEE!" Kendall finally managed to blurt out. Carlos paid no attention to him, so Kendall flipped Carlos over, straddled his stomach, and pinned his hands above his head.

"No more tickeling, Carlos! Kendall no like tickeling!" Kendall smiled down at the boy, but then noticed that Carlos' expression had changed, and that his eyes had darkened considerably. Kendall unconciously licked his lips, finally noticing the arousal that was pressing against his back.

"Carlos." He whispered, just staring down at him, watching his chest rise and fall, as Carlos' eyes raked up and down Kendall's toned body, soaking him in.

"Damnit, Ken, please kiss me!" Carlos pleaded. It didn't take any more encouragement, as soon as he said that, Kendall swooped down, smashing there lips together in the most intense kiss either of them had ever had. Last night had been so focused on the sweet side of love making, on taking it slow, that the boys hadn't yet experienced the almost primal side of it.

"Shit, baby, you are so fucking hot!" Kendall growled before biting down on Carlos' neck, earning him a loud pleasure filled moan. Carlos was scratching his blunt fingernails down Kendall's back, no doubt leaving bright red marks in their wake. Kendall stopped the assault on Carlos' neck, and looked at the bedside clock. He groaned in frustration when he saw what time it was. He rolled off Carlos, lying on his back trying to cool his body down.

"What the hell?" Carlos screeched.

"It's 9:30. Mom is going to be home in a half and hour. We can't Carlos, I can't have my mom finding out I'm gay by walking in on us having sex. It would be awkward. And just wrong. And we still have to take showers." Kendall explained, throwing his arm over his eyes. He felt Carlos snuggle into his side, so he slipped his arm around him, pulling him closer.

"Last night was amazing." Carlos stated after a while, his breathing finally returning to normal. Kendall removed his arm from his face to look at his boyfriend.

"Yeah? It was for me too. I always knew sex with a guy would be good, but I didn't know it would be THAT good." Kendall said, stroaking the side of Carlos' face adoringly, just looking at his beautiful face.

"I only knew sex to be a bad thing, so I'm glad you showed me what it is really like. Now that you have, I really wish we had woken up sooner." Carlos pouted. Kendall laughed softly, before reaching down to hold his hand. They were silent for a bit, Kendall finally speaking,

"I'm glad I was the one to show you how it feels to have to someone make love to you. I'm really happy about that!"

"...He wasn't the only one, you know." Carlos said, just barely louder than a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Kendall asked, confused.

"My uncle wasn't the only one to do that to me. I went out on a date with this guy at school, Jett Stetson, let's just say he turned out to be a real idiot. I can't say that he raped me, but it didn't feel good, nothing like last night. After that, I just kept to myself at school. That's why I said I was a loner. And that is why I was totally ok when Mom got pregnant and Dad wanted to move us back to his home state so the baby wouldn't have to grow up in the suburbs of LA. It was like my new lease on life. I didn't complain that we were moving to the middle of nowhere in my senior year, because it wasn't like I had any friends to leave. The idea that I was moving far away from my uncle and far away from the school that did nothing but cause havoc in my life made me really happy." Carlos ended with a shrug. Kendall drew him in, kissing the top of his head, choosing to say nothing. Sometimes silence says it all. Carlos looked up at him, a gorgeous smile gracing his lips.

"And I moved here and found you. So that's a major plus!"

Kendall pressed a quick kiss to his lips,

"I love you, Carlos, and you moving here was the best thing to ever happen to me." Kendall hugged him tightly, before letting him go, crawling off the bed.

"Want to take a shower with me?" Kendall asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Sure, but I can't promise that I'll behave."

Kendall could get used to this.

_**A/N: So, yeah this chapter had absolutely no point. Just a filler, and I am hyped up on caffeine right now, and totally random, and I just couldn't stand to write something too deep...Oh, and I could also be in this mood cuz I had taekwon do class tonight and my teacher, Travis, is like off the Richter Scale handsome. And eligible. And my age. And tall. And ripped. And holy shit hot. Soooooooo, I'm usually in one of these moods when I come home from there. So the combination of Travis and caffeine have proved to be a diabolical combination tonight. **_

_**Annnnyyyyyywaayyyyy. I hope you all liked this. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!? Love you all!**_

_**PS. Next chapter will be Kendall coming out to his mom, and I'm hoping to have James and Logan in it too, but I haven't gotten that far. I really want to further their friendship, I feel as though they are an important element in this story. Well, I will talk to you all later! Goodnight to all!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another update for you all! How exciting is that!? ;)**

**Well, this chapter is going to be the calm before the storm. This is going to be more interaction with Katie, and Carlos meeting Mrs. Knight. Next chapter will be with James and Logan, and drama to ensue. **

**I do want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It really keeps my fire going to keep on writing. There won't be many more chapters to this, sadly. But who knows, I might come up with a twist you all are not expecting! **

**I do not own Big Time Rush. 'Nuff said.**

_**Kendall...**_

The one good thing about this whole situation was that Kendall was close to his mom. Hell, he was a Mama's Boy for lack of a better description. He knew his mom was going to love him no matter what, he was just hoping his coming out wouldn't damage their relationship in any way. How was he supposed to know how she would react? He had always been the model son: good grades, never been arrested, didn't drink (most of the time), didn't do drugs, ect. This is the first big thing that could make her blow up at him, and it scared him that she would. Come to think of it, he couldn't think of the last time she had been mad at him. Thinking about this only made him more nervous...

"Ken, what's up? You've been standing there in that towel for like five minutes. A lot on your mind?" Carlos asked, slipping his jeans and underwear from last night on, but slipping into one of Kendall's t-shirts.

"Just thinking. Worrying is more like it." Kendall mumbled, rummaging through his dresser for clean clothes.

"Worried how your mom will react?" Carlos asked, leaning up against the wall beside Kendall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. I know she will love me no matter what, I'm just afraid she will be disappointed. And somehow, that is worse than anything else. I could take her being mad or shocked, but the thought of me letting her down is almost unbearable." He shrugged his shoulders, throwing the pile of clothes he had on his arm onto the bed. Taking the towel off and chucking it into his dirty clothes hamper, Kendall started to dress, feeling Carlos' eyes on him.

"Have I told you yet that you have an amazing ass?" Carlos quipped a smirk tugging at his lips. Kendall craned his neck around to smile at him, giving his bare booty a shake.

"Tease." Carlos growled, crossing the room giving Kendall's ass a light swat. The blonde stuck his tongue out at him, as the Latino sat on the bed.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about...I don't know your mom, so I can't say how she will react, but I will be right there with you the whole time. If you want me to be there, that is." Carlos said, curling his legs into himself, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"I couldn't imagine having you be anywhere else!" Kendall smiled, pulling his jeans on.

"Good, I'm glad! When are you going to tell her?"

Kendall didn't respond immediately, he just toyed with the hem of his shirt before finally putting it on.

"...Tonight. I don't want to tell her right when she gets home from work. She's going to be exhausted from working a double shift, so I want her to get some sleep before I tell her. And I want her to meet you as a friend of mine, not just introduce you as my boyfriend. Tonight at dinner was when I thought I would do it, and it still feels like the right time to do it."

Carlos nodded, but didn't say anything for a little while, just let Kendall finish getting ready. Once he was all done, Carlos spoke.

"So...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with James and Logan today?" Carlos wasn't for sure of what his response was going to be, so he braced for the answer to be a no.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Kendall smiled enthusiastically.

"Really?" Carlos asked, a little bit shocked at his quick response.

"Yeah, I have always wanted to get to know them better, so I really love the idea of hanging out with them! Do you have their cell numbers, because I don't think I do." Kendall grabbed his phone, scrolling through the contacts even though he knew he didn't have them. Before that day at the lunch table, Carlos' first day of school, they had never shared a word with eachother. Which was funny, in reality, because Kendall barely knew them and Carlos, yet he revealed his biggest secret to them. He just knew somehow that they were going to be close. Even inseperable, perhaps.

"I have both their numbers, I'll text them quick and let them know. I mentioned something to them yesterday about maybe doing something together, and they said they had nothing planned, and would be awaiting a text from me." Carlos buried his nose in his phone, while Kendall turned to the mirror, running a comb through his hair. He put the comb down, and stared at his boyfriend through the reflection. He took in his raven hair, the soft contours of his face, the way his brow furrowed when he was deep in conscentration and how he held the tip of his pink tongue between his front teeth while texting. His body was fantastic, no doubt from all the surfing he said he did when he lived in California; he was lean and muscled, but his skin was incredibly soft under Kendall's fingertips. He was perfect and he had no idea that he was. Carlos looked up from his phone and saw that Kendall was staring at him. Smiling warmly, he sauntered over to Kendall, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his body into Kendall's back.

"I love you." Was all Carlos whispered. Kendall turned around in the boy's embrace, and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I love you too." Kendall whispered back, pressing his lips against his forehead.

They raced down the stairs, laughing the whole time and when at the stoop, Kendall threw Carlos over his shoulder, and tore into the kitchen. Carlos pounded his fists on the taller boys back screaming for him to let him down, but he couldn't contain the hysterical laughter he had while saying it. Kendall slid to a stop, his breathing heavy from the exertion, seeing Katie at the table with a bowl of cereal and the newspaper. Not looking up from the pages, she mumbled through a mouthfull of cocoa puffs,

"Good morning."

"Katie!" Kendall scolded, setting Carlos down (who immediately poked him in the ribs), "Manners! Mom taught you better!"

"Yeah, and I do recall that Mom advised you to wait to have sex until you were married, but we can see how well that worked out. And that's not counting all the girls you did before you got the guts to come out." She retorted, flipping the page to her newspaper, then bringing her cereal bowl to her lips to slurp up the remained milk. Kendall stood there, his jaw slack and blushing hard.

"How do you know we didn't just cuddle!" Kendall finally reacted, but his cherry red cheeks gave it all away. He would let the mention about all the girls slide. Katie finally turned to look at him, one eyebrow lifted.

"Right. Sure. You cuddled. I might believe you if you weren't such an awful liar, and besides, Carlos is a screamer." She shrugged her shoulders, and turned her attention back to the Politics section of the paper. It was Carlos' turn to go crimson. Kendall knew he couldn't win, so he just grabbed Carlos' hand and led him to the pantry to get some cereal. Once two bowls were filled with fruit loops and milk, they sat down at the table. There was complete silence, save the clanging of metal against ceramic as the boys ate, and Kendall was uncomfortable with it.

"Hey, you got the Saturday comics in there?" Carlos asked. Katie thumbed through the papers and handed the funnies to him with a smile.

"For the record, it makes it less weird Kendall being gay since he is dating you. You I can handle, anyone else...Yeah, I would move out. At least you are funny, and aren't overly smart so you can still be cool." Katie stated, folding her hands in her lap staring at the boy across the table.

"Thanks!...I think." Carlos pondered it for a moment, then shook his head, deciding to not overthink it. It was a Katie-ized compliment, and from what Kendall had let on, those were few and far between out of her lips.

"By the way, when Mom comes home, Carlos and I are just friends. Got it?" Kendall warned, looking directly at his little sister. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Duh! Do you think I'm just going to scream it to her that you are gay as soon as she steps through the door? Carlos is new in town, and you and him are hanging out today. I will say no more than that if she asks. There is no need for her to know that he spent the night, and that you two had very loud sex five times in the course of eight hours. I don't want to give the poor woman a heart attack."

"We weren't _that _loud!" Kendall quipped, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Dude, you woke me up. You woke up the girl who slept through an earthquake. And I was on the couch. Once Mom does find out about you two, and he spends the night...Yeah, she'll kick you both out. Be good boyscouts and be prepared." She patted Kendall's hand sarcastically. The front door opened and Mrs. Knight stepped into the home, looking exhausted and happy to be home. She barely gave Carlos a second glance, walking around the table, greeting her kids.

"Hi Katie," She said kissing the top of her head, "Hi Kendall," Kiss, "Hi friend of Kendall's I haven't met," Also kissing him on the head. Both of the Knight kids groaned in embarrassment at their mother's gesture to the guest. Carlos simply looked up and smiled sweetly,

"Hi Mama Knight!" He greeted. Jennifer stood back, smirking at the boy.

"This one is a keeper! Where'd you find him, Kendall, because you never need to bring any other of your friends home." Kendall stood up from his chair, Carlos taking his cue and also rising.

"Ma, this is Carlos Garcia. He and his family just moved here from California about a month ago. We met at school, and we are hanging out today." Carlos stretched out his hand for her to shake, but she pulled him into a hug.

"You called me Mama Knight without even meeting me so you get a hug, because you are family now!" Jennifer let the small boy go, before hugging her kids also.

"I'd love to stay down here and talk, but I am exhausted. I'm barely awake now as it is. Good night, or good morning, everyone. Good to meet you, Carlos!" She said waving and heading up the stairs.

"She is so cool!" Carlos squealed once she left.

"Yeah, she is so embarrassing!" Katie huffed, her cheeks still tinted pink from her mother kissing Carlos on the head without even knowing so much as his name.

"Well, she is one of the coolest moms I have met. By the way, Kendall, James texted back and they suggested going to see "Alex Cross" in theatres in an hour, then going out to lunch after that. Sound good to you?" Carlos asked, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist in a hug.

"Mmmm, as long as I'm with you, I'm good with anything." Kendall stated, burying his nose into Carlos' hair, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Ok, you two, enough cuddling in the kitchen, or I will barf. I had to hear you two do it all night, so just go outside and hug or something. Let me be by myself in peace. I'm planning on doing nothing today, and nothing includes you two leaving. So shoo." Katie said, before she walked into the living room to watch TV. The boys just smiled and shook their heads. Katie was truly one of a kind.

Thank God for that.

_**A/N: There it is! I love writing Katie! She is so much fun to depict! Everyone agree?**_

_**Ok, so next chapter I am sure you will all love! REVIEW EVERYONE! REVIEWWWWWW! **_

_**Goodnight all!**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**OHHH! I just checked! I made 30 reviews! WOOHOO! HAPPY DANCE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A**_**/N: OK! I IS BACK AFTER A HUGE WALL OF WRITER'S BLOCK! I know you all were bummed that I didn't have the last chapter be Kendall coming out, but I got caught up in writing Katie. I do love writing about her, because I relate with her on a lot of levels. Butttt, this is what you all have been waiting for! TAH DAH!**_

_**Kendall is going to come out in this chapter. Along with chillin' out with Logan and James, Kendall is going to break the news to his mom. It may not turn out how you quite expect it to. Or it could. Yay for being mysterious. **_

_**I still do not own BTR. Big surprise with that one. **_

_**Kendall...**_

"How did you know? What moment in your life did you just know that you were different?" Kendall asked the brown haired boy across the table from him. Logan pulled his coffee cup to his lips, taking a sip of the bitter brew, pondering the question. After the movie, the four boys had ended up at a diner a few miles away, and James and Carlos were currently at the claw machine trying to win a stuffed bear. They were failing miserably. Kendall smiled fondly at his boyfriend, then turned his attention back to Logan as he began to speak.

"I was about eleven years old when I had my first kiss. It was a girl named Stephanie, and she said that she liked me, and we kissed on the playground. I remember being completely grossed out, and swearing that I never was going to do it again. Fast forward to my thirteenth birthday and Mom threw me a small party, just a few friends over for dessert and games, James being one of them. We kids were in the living room playing, surprise surprise, truth or dare. Well, it was Joselyn Kane's turn, and she dared me to kiss James."

"What a kink!" Kendall interjected into Logan's story.

"I know right? Needless to say, I went all wide-eyed, 'deer in the headlights', but found myself leaning in and pressing my lips to James'. It was really nice, and his lips were soft, so I didn't really mind, until I felt myself getting...excited." Logan blushed and bit his lip.

"Wait. You got a hard on kissing James?" Kendall smiled from ear to ear. The brunette just laughed, staring into his coffee cup, tapping a fingernail against the ceramic side.

"Yeah, I did. Of course I was totally embarrassed, so before anyone could see anything, I ran into the bathroom. James was, at that point, pretty sure about his sexuality, and by me running into the bathroom, he thought that I thought kissing him was disgusting. That I was going into the bathroom to hurl. He avoided me the rest of the night, but all I wanted to do was kiss him again." Logan chuckled at the memory,

"It wasn't until a few years later that I honest to goodness came out about being gay, and I went up to James, grabbed hold of his shirt, and proceeded to kiss his brains out!" Kendall smiled widely, and wondered if he was ever going to be that brave about coming out. It seemed like such a mountain right now.

"What did James do?" Kendall asked needlessly.

"He growled something along the lines of 'about fucking time' and kissed me back. We have been together since then."

"I know I asked this at school that one day, but how do you deal with the hate? I mean, ju..." Kendall was cut off be loud yelling and hollering from over by the claw machine. He looked up in time to see Carlos jumping up and down with the bear clutched to his chest. James gave him a loud high-five, yelling out, "WAY TO GO BUDDY!" Logan had turned himeslf around to see what was going on and burst out laughing. The two boys came running over to the booth, Carlos waving the poor bear around in the air to show Kendall his accomplishment.

"I GOT THE BEAR, KENDY!" Carlos shouted victoriously, shoving the stuffed animal in Kendall's face.

"Great job, Carlos! I never had a doubt you wouldn't get it." The blonde praised the boy, giving him a "thumbs up". Carlos smiled, set the bear on the table and smashed his lips against Kendall's.

"Carlos, no!" Kendall mumbled against the Latino's lips, but it was too late.

"Kendall, oh my god...Are you GAY?"

Oh shit.

"Mercedes, I..." Kendall stuttered, not knowing what to say. The waitress stood there in shock staring at the two boys, Carlos still having his arms wrapped around Kendall's neck. Mercedes was not only their server but was also a fellow classmate and was Dustin's girlfriend.

"Dustin said he thought you were, but I didn't believe him! Holy shit, Kendall, what the fuck are you thinking?! Those two, " She waved a finger at James and Logan, "talked you into it, didn't they? You caught what they have! What the fuck dude?"

Kendall's fists clenched at his sides and his jaw was set in anger.

"Being gay isn't a disease, Mercedes! And no, they didn't talk me into it, I have known I was gay for a while now, for your information. You might as well know that Carlos is my boyfriend, so when you text everyone about this I won't be bothered with everyone asking who I am dating." Kendall spat, throwing the money for their food down onto the table, and stormed out of the eatery. The boys followed after Kendall and got to him in time to see him punch the hood of his car so forcefully that the metal dented in slightly. Kendall shook his hand out, tears streaming down his face. He was so mad he couldn't see straight. He couldn't feel the pain he knew had to be coursing through his hand from the punch. Carlos wrapped his arms around him in a crushing hug as Kendall cried his pain into Carlos' shoulder.

"Shit, Los, this isn't how I w-wanted to come out-t." Kendall whispered through his tear filled voice. Carlos pressed his lips against Kendall's ear softly whispering comforting words into it. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Kendall pulled away, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand,

"There is no use crying, it might not have happened the way I wanted it to, but a least everyone will know, and I can do this in public." Kendall stated strongly, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend softly, cupping either side of Carlos' face. James and Logan walked over after the two parted from the kiss, and each gave Kendall a hug, telling him that they would support him through the aftermath of what just happened.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you guys as friends, and you, Carlos, as a boyfriend, but I am the luckiest man alive!"

_Later that night..._

Dinner had been awkward. At least for Kendall, Carlos, and Katie. Mama Knight chatted away happily, not knowing that Carlos and Kendall were holding hands under the table, nor did she feel the tenseness in the room. Katie kept shooting her brother "when are you going to tell her?" glares, but he ignored her for the most part. After what happened at the diner today, all the plans he had in his head about coming out to his friends had been shattered, so now he had no idea how to tell his own mother. Carlos squeezed Kendall's hand lovingly, sensing the distress he was feeling inside. Kendall picked at his food, forcing himself to eat what his mom had prepared.

After the food was gone, and Katie had cleared the table and vacated to her room, Carlos and Kendall walked into the kitchen where Jennifer was washing the dishes. She happily hummed away, not suspecting what was about to come. Kendall's throat was exceedingly dry, and no matter how much water he drank, nothing helped it. It was now or never...

"Mom...Can I talk to you?" Kendall said, sounding almost as though he was a small child. She turned around for a brief second looking at the two boys leaning against the counter nervously.

"Sure, honey, what's up?" She asked, going back to the dishes.

"Well, there really is no perfect way to expalin this, so I'm just going to say it. Mom. I'm gay." Kendall said, finding a boldness he didn't know was there. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a weight be lifted from him, and he couldn't help but smile.

She had been rinsing a glass when her son spoke. Her whole body stilled and tensed for a long moment before she slammed the glass she was holding onto the towel next her, effectivly shattering it.

"Kendall. No...NO! You are NOT gay!" She yelled, pointing a finger at her son, tears welled up in her eyes. Kendall was about to respond until he saw a drop of red liquid plummet to the tile floor.

"Mom, your hand!" He rushed over to her, seeing the huge gash in her palm from the glass.

"Your wrong!" Was all she said before her eyelids fluttered, Kendall catching her as she fell to the floor in a faint.

"Carlos! Call 911!" Kendall screamed, holding his mother protectively, so scared he just wanted to cry.

And he did.

_**A/N: Ok, so Mama Knight didn't take this as well as everyone thought...What's going to happen next? Is she going to accept her son or is she going to be angry at him still?...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So last chapter sucked. In my opinion. Definitely not my best work. But that's the thing with writer's block, it is so hard to get out of, and sometimes you just need to write a chapter to break free from it, I just wish it hadn't been the coming out chapter. ho hum. What's done is done.**_

_**What did everyone think of Mama Knight's reaction? I know it wasn't what everyone was expecting, but I thought I would throw that curveball. Anywells, onward and upwards. **_

_**I do not own BTR.**_

_**Kendall...**_

Kendall had never been a worrier. Whenever something troublesome happened, he just shrugged his shoulders and said that it would work out one way or another, and not give it a second thought. This was different though. He was sitting in the ER waiting room anxiously awaiting for the nurse to come out and get him. He was slumped over, his elbows propped up on his thighs, his face buried in his palms, and his right leg was bouncing with nervousness. He hadn't expected his mother to react like that. She was never one to judge and all he kept asking himself was,

Is this a dream?

No matter how many times he has pinched himself, he wasn't waking up, and he knew this was, in fact, not a dream. A nightmare, yes, just a real life one. He could still envision the blood. It was everywhere. A dark crimson red, flowing out of the cut in his mom's hand, a cut that he caused. Because he was gay. He felt like a horrible human being. Why couldn't he be straight? Why couldn't he be _normal_? For once in his life, Kendall wished he could be boring, run-of-the-mill, a Charlie Brown, not the unique and different person that he had always admired himself to be.

He wished this was over.

"Hi, Baby, how are you holding up?" Kendall heard the familiar voice, the voice that made his insides melt. He raised his head up to the sight of a Starbucks coffee in front of his face. He reached for it, smiling with gratitude at his lover, then sipped the warm contents in the cup.

"Mmmm, cinnamon dolche. My favorite. You know me so well." _**(A/N: Random FYI, that is my FAVORITE coffee from Starbucks! YUMMY!)**_

"I do. Now answer my question. How are you doing?" Carlos sat in the chair next to him, bringing a hand up to run his finger's through Kendall's hair, then gently massaged his scalp. The blonde moaned approvingly, leaning back into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I'm doin' ok. Scared." He stated simply, trying to escape reality, and just focus on the way Carlos' fingers felt against his skin. So wrapped up in what he was doing, Kendall snapped his eyes open when he felt something press against his lips. He was staring into the beautiful eyes of Carlos Garcia, his thumb brushing along Kendall's bottom lip. Carlos' eyes flickered in between looking at the Kendall's moss green orbs, to looking at his lips. Carlos' tongue flicked out to wet his own, before leaning at an agonizingly slow pace. Kendall growled, closing the distance, pressing their lips firmly together.

"I love you." Carlos mumbled before running his tongue along the seam of Kendall's lips, begging for admission. Kendall parted his lips, Carlos' tongue instantly entering to reaquaint himself with every inch of Kendall's warm mouth.

"Carlos, holy fuck," Kendall squeaked, parting the kiss only to have Carlos quickly smash their lips back together. Kendall gently shoved at the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Baby, I love this, but you are making me want to throw you on this floor right now and fuck you until you scream my name, but we are at a hospital. Later, sweetheart, I promise." Kendall pecked Carlos' pouting lips.

"I'm sorry, but I got to thinking about last night, and it made me want you so bad. It made me want to show you how much I love you, and that your mom is going to come around." Carlos pressed their foreheads together, his breathing labored with want.

"I love you too, Los, I really do. And I know Mom will accept the fact that I like guys, I just can't help blaming myself for what happened." Kendall fought the tears that clawed at the corners of his eyes, determined not to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, Ken. She was just taken back is all. That phrase is not the thing every parent wants to hear. For some people it is just really hard to accept the fact that their child is different. But your mom is so cool, and I know she will be fine. Just give her some time." Carlos consoled his boyfriend, joining their hands, running his thumb reassuringly on the top of Kendall's.

Kendall just nodded, not saying anything else.

"Kendall Knight." A nurse emerged from behind the closed doors. The hockey player flew to his feet, pulling Carlos along with him. The nurse led them into the ER, where the doctor that was taking care of his mom stood scrawling notes on a clipboard.

"Dr. Mattheson, this is Kendall, Mrs. Knight's son." The nurse announced.

"Ah, Kendall, pleased to meet you." The older gentleman stuck his hand out to shake Kendall's.

"Pleased to meet you, too. This is my boyfriend, Carlos." Kendall pointed to the Latino beside him. The doctor nodded to him, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Carlos! Now, about your mom, Kendall. It was a five inch gash in her palm, and I had to extact glass shards from it. I didn't stitch it up, but I glued it, which will make the scarring much less obvious. She is pretty groggy right now, she is on some pain killers, but she is resting in room 2J. _**(Couldn't control myself! ;) **_She has been asking for you, so you both can go see her."

"I can't thank you enough, doc!" Kendall said, once again shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it, Kendall, your mom and I work together, so it was smooth sailing. But you have a good night, and keep her out of trouble, ok?" He said, clapping Kendall on the shoulder and walked away, waving to both of the boys.

Kendall stood still, just trying to get his breathing under control. Carlos squeezed his hand tightly, a silent gesture to let him know he was going to be right there with him. Kendall smiled at the boy, taking a deep breath and heading to his mom's room. When he walked in, she was resting, her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Her right hand was wrapped in sterile white bandages, an ever present symbol of what had transpired earlier.

"Hey Mom!" Kendall called out softly. Her eyes opened, and she turned her head to look at her son. A weak smile graced her face, and she held up her arms to him, inviting him into a hug. Kendall crossed the room in less than three strides, attacking his mother with a huge hug. He buried his head in the crook of her neck,

"Mama, I am so sorry this happened!" He wailed, all the tears he had held back earlier were again fighting to spill out.

"My baby! It's not your fault! It was an accident. I just put the glass down a little too hard is all!" She crooned, stroaking her son's blonde hair, rocking him slightly.

"I should have waited till you were done. I should have sat you down at the table and told you there." He sat on the edge of the bed, a single tear escaping his control and trailed down his cheek.

"Honey, it's not your fault, and you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I said what I did. I didn't mean it. So, are you and Carlos...?" She asked, thumbing away the tear.

"Is he my boyfriend? Yeah, he is." Kendall smiled, beckoning the raven-haired boy over. He crossed the room, his hands shoved in his pockets, giving Mama Knight a crooked grin.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, for the way I acted...I just got scared is all. I might as well tell Kendall while you are in here too, since you two are together. I never have told the kid's this, and I don't want you to breath a word of this to Katie. But, Kendall do you remember when Dad left?"

He cocked his head to the side, not knowing where this was going, but he nodded.

"Well, I never told you the real reason he left. Your Dad was cheating on me. With a man. When I found out, I was shocked to say the least and was hurting so badly. I couldn't believe that my husband would do something like that, especially having two children at home. He told me in the exact same spot as you did that he was gay. I just got this severe case of déjà vu, and I was transported back almost, to when your father told me. That's why I freaked out."

"Wait...Dad is...gay?" Kendall asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah, he is honey. We didn't want you kids to find out, so he has kept it under wraps. That's why we divorced. He just wasn't in love with me anymore. But I love you so much, sweetheart, and I totally accept you, and I accept Carlos. I've had some time to think, and I should have seen the signs long before this. But I didn't, and I am so proud of you for having the courage to come out. And I don't know Carlos very well, but I love him very much. As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy!" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged both of the boys.

"I love you too, Mom!" Kendall whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

_Later on..._

It was about midnight when the boys brought his mom home from the ER, and she had almost instantly fallen asleep when she got in bed. Now Kendall was driving Carlos home, their ride to the Garcia house a quiet one.

"You promised me sex at the ER. It's later." Carlos blurted out suddenly, making Kendall jump.

"Christ, Carlos! You scared me!" Kendall said, clutching at his chest.

"Sorry, but you promised! I want my sex!" Carlos nodded his head matter of factly. Kendall couldn't supress the silly grin the surfaced.

"Carlitos, it is midnight, we are in a car, and I am driving you home. How do you propose we have sex?" Kendall asked, quickly glancing at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised.

"...I would settle for you blowing me."

Kendall choked on his own spit and started to cough loudly.

"Your bluntness sometimes surpises me, sorry." Kendall said after his poor lungs had a chance to recover. He looked over and saw the Latino with a hand down his pants.

"CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kendall screeched.

"Getting hard." Carlos answered.

"Well I can see that!"

"Then why did you ask? I'm just gettin' ready for my blow job." Carlos flashed him a huge smile.

"You're a confident bitch, aren't ya?" Kendall relented, pulling the car onto a dead end street. Parking the car in a dark, deserted corner, Kendall turned the over head light on before grabbing Carlos and kissing him roughly.

"Fuck, Kendall, just like that!" Carlos moaned, as Kendall bit his neck sharply, making him cry out in pleasure. Carlos' hand fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, finally pulling it down. Lifting his ass off the seat, he shimmied his tight jeans down his hips, dragging his boxers with them. His half-hard erection sprung out from the confines of his underwear, begging to be touched.

"God, Carlos, you are fucking beautiful!" Kendall growled, pulling up the boy's shirt to kiss down his stomach.

"Ken, please baby!" Carlos writhed, his right hand clutching at the car door, his left was buried in Kendall's hair.

"You want me to suck you, baby?" Kendall asked, pressing a kiss to the tip of Carlos' now fully erect cock. Letting out a high pitched whine, he bucked his hips up begging for more.

"Please, Kendy, yes! I want you to suck me dry!"

Running his tongue along the underside of Carlos' erection, Kendall then sucked the tip into his mouth, the Latino's hips coming up off the seat. Kendall let go long enough for him to repostion himself so that the center console that separated them wasn't jabbing painfully into his ribs anymore. As soon as he was comfortable, he took Carlos back into his mouth.

"FUCK, Kenny, harder!" Carlos wailed, the hand in his hair tightening. Kendall relaxed his throat and took all him into his mouth. Feeling his dick hit the back of Kendall's throat, Carlos started harshly bucking up into the wet suction, almost making him fly over the edge. After gagging a couple of times, Kendall let go of him, unzipping his own pants, releasing his painfully hard dick.

"Baby, here, let me help you." Carlos moaned, reaching over to grasp hold of Kendall's manhood, jacking him off.

"Carlos, oh my god, that feels fan-fucking-tastic! Don't stop!" Kendall yelled, taking Carlos back into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down quickly, Kendall could feel that Carlos was close.

"Ken...baby, I'm gunna...I'm gunna c-cum!" Carlos stuttered, that hand that was around Kendall's throbbing member was now sloppily jerking.

"Cum all over my face, Carlitos!" Kendall mumbled, releasing Carlos from his mouth now jerking his rod by hand. Only a few stroaks later, Carlos came screaming, cumming hard all over Kendall's face.

"SHIT KENDALL! FUCK FUCK _FUCKKKK_!"

Kendall took the tip of him back into his mouth, sucking him dry like Carlos had requested, moaning at the taste.

"You taste amazing, baby!"

"You look like a fucking porn star with all my cum on your face!" Carlos chuckled, resuming jerking Kendall off. It didn't take long before Kendall came, grunting out his release, painting his dark grey shirt white. Kendall's head fell against Carlos' chest, completely tired and spent.

"Dude, you're getting my jizz all over my shirt." Carlos whined.

"You mean my shirt, remember?" Kendall said, before reaching into the glove box to retrieve some tissues, cleaning off his face. Carlos laughed, blushing hard.

"Whoops! Forgot about that! Ok, so now you have two ruined shirts! Sorry!"

"No need to apologize. That was the best idea you've had all day!" Kendall smiled at his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips. Carlos smiled and giggled against Kendall's lips.

"You're right, I do taste good!"

"Jackass." Kendall mumbled before pecking him one more time on the lips.

"Mmm, well, take this jackass home. I'm tired!" Carlos chuckled, pulling up his pants and buckeling his seatbelt.

Carlos had magical powers was the conclusion that Kendall decided on. Because there was no other way he could have taken the shittiest day of Kendall's life and made it turn out to be the second best night of his life!

He was so in love.

_**A/N: Ok, so the last part was a completely random, on the fly decision of mine, cuz I figured you all deserved some sexy honest-to-goodness smut! I hope you all liked it, and I hope everyone isn't mad at Mama Knight anymore. And a HUGE shoutout to Mr President, because he (I'm presuming a he...) was the one who gave me the idea of Kendall's dad being gay! I was going to do it COMPLETELY different, and then BOOM! I read the comment from my last chapter and decided that that was a wayyyyy better way to do it! So thank you Mr President! I hope I did your idea justice. It will get expounded upon more in later chapters, I think, so...By the way, I wouldn't be expecting an update from me soon, because of Hurricane Sandy. This Frankenstorm is supposed to hit the area I live in, so I'm pretty sure the power is going to go out... :( makes me sad. But if it does not, I will be updating!**_

_**BTW, I am working on another fic...It's going to be a Kenlos one-shot, and it should be up by next week...I will let you all know when it does!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!1**_


End file.
